


Pillows

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Koyama has an obsession with pillows, but it's not what you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

_**Pillows**_  
 **Title:** Pillows  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS;KoyaShige  
 **Prompt:** #28-Pillow  
 **Word Count:** 1229  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Apparently, Koyama has an obsession with pillows, but it's not what you might think.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea to this fic:)  
 **A/N:** This is cross posted in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/je_prompts/profile)[**je_prompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/je_prompts/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/jent_fanfics/profile)[**jent_fanfics**](http://community.livejournal.com/jent_fanfics/) communities:)  
\----  
The first time I noticed Kei-chan's obsession with pillows was during NEWS's "Never Ending Wonderful Story" tour. During our stay in Hiroshima, Koyama had caught a terrible cold and was separated from us most of the time, because he said he didn't want to contaminate us. Always the kind Koya-mama, ne. Well, me and Shige had gone to visit him in his germ-filled room, and at the time, he had his head down on a very pink pillow. As we approached him, he lifted his head, and I could see it was a heart-shaped pillow with polka dots. I decided to bring up the fact that the air was indeed contaminated with my handy dandy 'virus detectors,' and that we had to leave soon. I knew Shige would follow along with my gag, so as we left, moving our index fingers around like idiots, I saw Koyama hit the pillow lightly. It amused me, but somehow, it also made me curious as to why he had such a pillow in the first place. I let the topic drop from my mind though, as there was so much preparation for the concerts.

The next few times I noticed Koyama with a pillow, it didn't really scream 'pillow obsession' to me, but it was definitely funny. The members were reviewing the final cut of the N.E.W.S DVD that the producers had finally edited, and we had just gotten to the point where Koyama and Shige were messing around in their hotel room.  
After on-screen Koyama made a comment wishing other members to visit him in the hotel, I asked him, "Ne Kei-chan, if you want us to visit you, why don't you just ask?"

Koyama chuckled, "Sou desuyone..."

We continued watching and was happily surprised when KoyaShige sang "Miso Soup." I laughed really hard when Shige picked up the phone during the line, "Nen matsu ni wa kaette kuru no..."

Then there was KoyaShige's rendition of "Daite Seniorita." When Koyama grabbed the pillow and waited for the 'daite, daite, daite...' to come on, I hadn't expected him to 'hug' the pillow so hard, but it was hilarious, because it seemed like he wanted to squeeze that pillow to death.  
The rest of the NEWS members looked at me strangely, because I couldn't stop laughing, so Shige commented, "Oi, he loves his pillow, that's why he's hugging it so hard." But even he couldn't hold back a laugh.

A year later, we were fortunate enough to watch another concert DVD, and at the Tokyo Dome no less. The member bond had increased and you could definitely tell that this was a NEWS-like concert. It seemed we had created within our group 3 distinct 'couples,' and this DVD showcased the ever popular KoyaShige pair. Again, they lip-synced and I laughed at Shige's attempt to be gangsta. And then, the screen switched to Shige introducing Koyama's performance of "Nantoka Narusa," and I was just speechless.

"Koyama? You're not even singing along. What the heck is this?" I commented.

Shige answered for Kei-chan with an amused tone, "'Cause he's a little special, and because he likes pillows."

Koyama shushed him.  
A few minutes later, me and Shige's attempt to tape something interesting for the DVD appeared on screen.

"Hey! They cut out the best part." I yelled after the clip ended.

"Be glad they used it, dweeb." Shige spoke out, showing his harsh Osakan nature.

"Yea, but...there was...mention of Member Ai." I pouted, even though it never worked on these guys.

"Eh?" Koyama let out.

"Nothing." Shige intercepted before I could say anything.

I let it drop, and I knew Koyama did too, because normally he would've pestered me. The only reason was because Ryo was starting to get annoyed at our constant yapping.

I totally forgot about it after the DVD ended and didn't think about again until just recently.  
We're holding our third tour, which is as exciting as ever, because we're producing it! And because some of us are less busy than others, Koyama and Shige had the luxury to visit New York in the spur of the moment. Needless to say, I was pretty jealous. But, they've always been together like that anyways, so it's to be expected. Now, I'm thinking they were also there for work, but I haven't been told anything yet.

I was actually at home that night after Massu and I had gone to karaoke, practicing some of our old songs, when I got the notice on my cell about Kei-chan's update of his nikki. There, I saw a picture of a stack of pillows dividing their hotel bed. I read Koyama's explanation about how the hotel had a mess-up and they ended up sharing a bed. Somehow, no matter how close they were, this was their first time 'sleeping together.' And thus, the pillows theme reappeared, though accidentally I'm sure. And even though it was not a sturdy pillow wall, Koyama and Shige worked it out somehow.

"UWAH!" I yelled loudly into my empty apartment, but decided it was just another one of those quirky KoyaShige things that only they could figure out.  
Nobody mentioned the nikki during concert rehearsals and there didn't seem to be a difference between the two, so I didn't bring it up.

In fact, I didn't really think much of it, until the time I saw the polka-dotted pink heart pillow resurface in Shige's hotel room one night after the concert. And then I recalled when NEWS had watched the Pacific tour DVD and I had been prevented from talking about what me and Shige had recorded but not used.  
\----  
 _I had turned the camera off for a second while Shige was unpacking, and that heart pillow had showed up again.  
"Eh, Shige, that pillow, didn't Koyama use it a while back when he was sick?"_

 _"Yea, you remembered?" Shige asked surprised._

 _"It's yours?"_

 _"Yea, don't you remember? Koyama had said it on tape."_

 _"Ah..."_

 _"I let him borrow it, because he said it was comfortable and let him sleep soundly."_

 _"Sou desu ka?"_

 _"Mm."_  
\----  
Shige was sitting in bed writing his nikki.

"Ne, Shige-san, I have a question for you."

Shige perked his ears, "Shige-san? This must be serious."

We laughed.

"Well, I was wondering...there's no normal way to put this...does Koyama have a fetish for pillows....or something?" I asked.

Shige stopped writing and looked at me. "Um, not that I know of, why?"

"Well...it's just, there's a lot of footage of him and pillows on our DVDs...it's like a theme." I let out a small laugh. "I just wanted to see if you knew anything...you said he liked pillows...what does that mean anyways?"

Shige smiled slightly. "It's just one of our inside jokes. He likes to steal my pillows. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Oh, so all those pillows he used were yours?"

"Well, it's not like it matters. They're all the same hotel pillows. They just came from my bed. Like I said, he's a little special sometimes."

"Sou kana" I sigh, but smiled, "thanks, Shige-san."

"Now, get out of here. I have writing to do."

"Hai hai!"

 _owari_   



End file.
